starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kroff
Distinct from the salvage toilers employed by Rammo's Reclamation Company, Kroff is Rammo's personal enforcer and resident tough-guy. Despite being the 'muscle' of the group, Kroff is actually its most cunning member - even if only as a result of Rammo's blinding whims and Sloat's unshakeable laziness. Biography Early History With nearly two decades of mercenary and corporate militia work under his belt, Kroff is no stranger to combat. Indeed, he long ago accepted it as his 'calling'. However, having seen too many of his friends fall in various battles and skirmishes, Kroff decided at the age of thirty-five to leave the world of professional warfare behind and take a job in the security business. After being turned down by a handful of nobles and politicians (whose various interests were at odds with one or another of Kroff's prior employers), Kroff was eventually hired by Rammo, who was happy to have him, and he quickly became the salvage mogul's 'right-hand man'. The Bespin Incident Attempted Kidnapping Tasked by Rammo to kidnap Jyllis Tromso on Cloud City, Kroff began by breaking into the actress's hotel room. Unfortunately for him Jyll was not there that night, and was alerted to the break-in the next morning. When Jyllis's agent Pondan elected to hire a bodyguard for the actress, Kroff was able (with the help of a corrupt Wing Guardsman named Trask) to be placed in the role. Accompanying the girl and her aging industrialist friend Helbert Strand to the upscale supper-club The Blue Room, Kroff elected to keep things simple and pretend to be mute, resulting in his being nicknamed 'Muscles' by the pair. It was later that evening that Kroff made his second attempt to kidnap the girl, culminating in a high-speed chase that was ultimately foiled by the smuggler Tach. As punishment for Kroff's failure, Rammo promoted Trask to take charge of the kidnapping, with Kroff performing as the Wing Guardsman's assistant. This third attempt was an even larger fiasco, resulting in a beldon stampede and the deaths of one of Ms. Tromso's film crew and Lt. Trask. Kroff pursued the actress and her friend Fiola Shaku across Cloud City but, due to a timely intervention by Zealos Reil and Cali Bellum, wisely chose to remain in the shadows and not take on all four at once. Fleeting Success When the Reclamator I was able to capture the girls aboard the Dawncaller, Kroff was back in his customary role as enforcer. However, things changed when he was ordered by Rammo to kill Sloat who, along with Zealos Reil, was trying to rescue the pair. In the end, Kroff's sense of honour was instrumental in the group's escape. Personality and Appearance Though his mercenary days are long behind him, Kroff is large and imposing. While he is rarely called upon to engage in actual combat on Rammo's behalf, he is extremely effective at intimidating business 'partners' who try to push the little Toydarian around. Slightly embarrassed to be working for a salvage company, Kroff wears finely-tailored suits and favours stylish dark glasses, to distance himself from the 'trashy' stigma of the salvage business. Category:Characters Category:Fringe Category:Humans